My Worst Enemy Or My Best Love?
by nejikage
Summary: Mashiro Rima, is a 16 year old girl. Who falls inlove with her worst enemy. But what happens when they start dating? Will something happen? Will the ending end in tears? RIMAHIKO FTW :
1. Nagihiko Fujisaki

**A/N: OK…So this is my first story, and I'm really sorry if its not that good…& sorry to all those people who like Tadase. (since I was saying really mean stuff about him)**

**By the way, in this story fanfic thing, Seiyo is actually a high school as well…so their still guardians but their older. But Kuukai isn't Jack, Nagihiko is.**

**(Some people use Nagehiko, but I like so use Nagihiko, sorry if you guys don't like it.)**

**Rima – 16**

**Amu – 16**

**Yaya – 15**

**Tadase – 16**

**Kuukai – 17**

**Nagihiko – 16**

**Well I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:. ****I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

Chapter 1

Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Rima's Diary! Don't read or you shall die! That means you AMU! Comedy means life!

So, we were all talking in the Royal Garden. I find this Queen and King guardian thing real gay(not the people, the work). But I'm not going to tell the others – they might kick me out. Well, at least I got to be treated like an actual Queen, which is a good thing.

"Mashiro-san, will you stop writing in your diary and contribute to the Guardian Meeting?"

Stupid Tada-gay, doesn't he realise that his the only one who cares about the stupid Guardian Meetings.

"MASHIRO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Geez, calm down gay-boe.

"Alright, alright Tadase-kun, calm down"

The stupid Guardian Meeting was about X-egg's and all that crap, ever since we got back Ikuto from Easter – Easter's been falling down, and they finally gave up on searching on the Embryo. We all know that there will be X-egg's anyway, why do we have to keep having stupid guardian meeting's who cares about the school anyway! (Ok, actually I do care about the school so I have no idea why I said that.)

"Rima-Chan, are you writing about the X-egg's again?"

Of course I am Amu, what else do you think I'm doing?

"Yeah, and if I am?"

"Err…nothing."

"I can tell something's going on Amu-chan, so spill, before I use Tadase's sleeping photo on you like you told me that friend stealer (Nadeshiko/Nagihiko) did."

"AWWW Come on Rima-chan! Don't do this to your best friend!"

"_Tell me."_

I said that with the scariest voice ever, seriously. Ha.

KusuKusu started giggling.

"Err…Fine then, your so mean Rima-chan!"

She whispered to me.

"Hows you and Nagi?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO USE HIS NAME WITHOUT HONORIFIC! WHATS HE TO YOU! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, NOT HIM!"

All the guardians stared at me, including stupid Fujisaki-kun. I really _HATE_ that guy! First he steals my best friend from me, then he steals my heart! Wait, I didn't write that, let me rephrase that. Ahh! Let's just write he stole Amu from me, why would I be in love with someone who cross-dressed as a girl anyway!

"Mashiro-san, are you talking about me, _again_?"

"What do you mean 'again' Fujisaki-kun, I _never_ talk about you."

OK, that was a total lie. But it's not like I can tell that cross-dresser anyway.

"But Yaya-chan told me that you do…"

He gave me that stupid smile of his, and I looked at Yaya with evil eyes.

"Sorry Rima-chan…Yaya didn't mean too Yaya just wanted Nagi to know more about you…"

WHAT!?!?!?!? Why would HE want to know more about me! Besides we've known for like 3-4years or something!

I looked at her with my death glare again.

"Yaya…"

I began to fake cry.

"AHHH!! Rima-chan Yaya is sorry! Don't cry!"

"Stop worrying, Yaya-chan those tears are fake anyway."

Stupid Fujisaki, he knows EVERYTHING doesn't he! No wonder why Amu likes him so much, but I know that I'm so much better than him!

I gave him my death glare.

"Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, Nagi, stop we've got to get to class now."

Grr, she used his name without a honorific AGAIN.

Stupid Amu had to stop my fight with Nagihiko. …why'd I use an his first name? Oh my gosh! I really must be in love with him. Am I? ARGHH!!!! I better not think about that cross-dresser.

"Fine then."

Food Economics

Good thing I had Amu-chan with me, but there was also stupid Fujisaki-kun. Komatsu-sensei partnered us. Oh whoop-dee-di-doo, I wonder who I'll get.

5 minutes later.

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Stupid Komatsu-sensei put me with NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI. NOOOOO!!!! Well, atleast he could do all the cooking, and I could get good food for once in Food Economics.

"OK _children _we'll be cooking yummy iced cup-cakes today."

Children? We're not that young, stupid teacher.

10 minutes later.

"Mashiro-san, I know Tadase-kun already told you like an hour ago or something to stop writing in your diary, but you're my partner and so can you please stop writing in your diary, and help me instead?"

"OK, fine but just to tell you that I _CAN'T _cook."

"Just watch me _Rima-chan"_

GRRRRRR! HE USED MY FIRST NAME, his not even close to me!!! Evilllll.

After Food Economics.

"Wow! Nagi, this is so yummy!"

I started to gobble up 3 cupcakes in one go, it was so delicious.

"Calm down Mashiro-san…You going to choke."

COUGH COUGH.

He got it right. I did choke. Is he a psychic or something?

"Mashiro-san, are you okay?"

"Y-e-eh COUGH"

"I take that as a no, baka."

"DON'T CALL ME A BAKA!!!!!!!!"

"Well, she's all better now"

Fujisaki started laughing at me.

Grrr.

**A/N: How is it? Should I continue? :)**

**Ekk. I put to little Rimahiko scenes in there. Sorry :(. I hope you enjoyed my first ever written fanfic … and that it doesn't sound too .. bad-ish. :O.**

**I'll try to right the next chapter ASAP :)**

**R&R please.**


	2. I'm with the crossdresser?

**A/N: OKAY. I'm back. =) sorry if you didn't enjoy the last chapter, theres afew bad words in this story o: so yeh, you should be aware of that :) hope you enjoy reading this.**

**DISCLAIMER:. ****I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

Nagihikos diary, back off if you don't want to get murdered. Basketball or Soccer?

1.10PM – Royal Garden

I'm in the Royal Garden. Being bored. Finished my homework, not to mention guardian work. Thinking about Mashiro Rima.

What?

Shit. I just realised I'm in love with Mashiro Rima. Wait, why would I be in love with one of the cutest and tiniest girls in school, plus this girl really, really _HATES_ me. What the hell is wrong with me?

Well…firsts offs first, I love her attitude. Even if she is so rude, not to mention mean to me.

I love her cute face. And its so cute that her figure is so mature**(A/N: Nagi, you pervert. =P)** – but she looks so petite.

She always has me to tutor her (but not like its her fault, it's mainly the teachers fault cause they think we fit so well – that's that Tadase-kun told me.)

"NAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Huh? Amu-chan?"

"Nagi, what're you thinking about?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Tell Yaya and Amu-chi pleaseeeeeeeeee"

Yaya's still as immature as ever. It's cute, but it gets so annoying most of the times.

Rima's Diary! Don't read or you shall die! That means you AMU! Comedy means life!

Royal Garden, LUNCH TIMEE!!!!

When I arrived at the Royal Garden(After getting all of my cupcakes out of my locker. YUMMMM!!!) **(A/N: I'm not sure if they use lockers in their school, but they do it mine, sorry if its not true) **everyone was sitting down and laughing and having fun.

"So Nagi, do you like Rima?"

What the? Why would Amu ask a question like that!

"What're you talking about Amu-chan, of course I like her."

WHATT?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!

"As a friend."

Dammit. *%)$#*4%)$#%)#465$*%$#%#$%342$#$^%$

Why are there numbers in that?

AND WHY DO I CARE IF NAGIHIKO LIKES ME OR NOT!!!!!

"What're you baka's talking about?"

"R-Rima-tan…"

"Yaya, were you guys talking about me?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OF COURSE YAYA WASN'T…AND YOU CAN TELL CAUSE YAYA NEVER LIES…"

Yaya's voice went up so high pitch, obviously I knew that she was lying, but I pretended that I didn't.

"Meh, okay."

Yaya, Amu and Nagihiko all sighed in relief, and Tada-gay just laughed.

"YO GUYS!"

What the hell, it's the hot maniac – Kuukai

"Kukai!"

"Hey Amu, Yaya, Nagi, Tadase & Rima."

Why'd he say my name last?

"Yo Ran! How you been!"

"Daichi!" Ran whispered under her breath "I missed you…"

Aww, even characters can get so cute – why can't KusuKusu be like that?

"RIMA! I saw that!" KusuKusu had a sad look on her face, Haha.

"Saw what?" The evil cross-dresser was curious.

WHY WOULD HE WANT TO KNOW!!!

"Nothing, _cross-dresser."_

His face darkened.

"What…Did…You…Call…Me…?"

I repeated what I said.

"_C-r-o-s-s-d-r-e-s-s-e-r."_

He full on raged. And was chasing me around the royal garden.

Dammit, I couldn't run fast so I kept trying to hard. We ran out of the royal garden.

"Calm down Nagi! What's wrong with you, it's just a joke!"

He stopped. What the hell, I just said "JUST A JOKE" and he stops. So stupid.

"Really? It was just a joke?" he sounded like he was gonna cry…Maybe I did hurt his feelings, stupid me.

"Of course it was a joke – I'm not _that_ mean."

He whispered something, that I didn't hear. But I didn't really care since it was just Nagi.

"Hey Rima…Yaya said we were all gonna go to the amusement park, would you want to come along with us?"

…Yes.

…No.

"Yeah, sure!" I smiled at him, he smiled back, and whilst I did that I felt heart beat.

Shit. I like Nagihiko? Wait. I knew I liked him like yesterday.

We walked back to the Royal Garden together, laughing and having fun.

All the guardians stared at us (including Kukai) and were whispering.

"So. We're going to the amusement park, is Utau and Ikuto coming?"

"Oh, Rima-chan, you already know? Did Nagi tell you?" Of course Nagi told me, Amu can be so dense some times.

"Yeah, he did."

"Yay!!! Now we can have more fun! With Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Ikuto Amu-chi, Rima-chi, Nagi and Yaya going!!!!! It's to bad that Kari isn't here…I miss him."

"What the. Did I hear wrong? For once Yaya didn't speak in third person?"

She must love Kari.

"Huh? Yaya didn't? It was just a sayo."

"Yaya, what the hell is a Sayo?" Amu said, clueless.

I butted into the convo, cause Sayo was my word.

"Sayo - my word. It's like Typo. But typo's for trying, and sayo's for saying! Get it? You should."

"Yaya, you forgot about Lulu." Amu said, looking abit sad.

"Lulu? She left ages ago, forget about her." I didn't really like the girl either, cause she also seemed so close to Amu. I was glad she wasn't invited to this trip as well.

"Aww Mashiro-San, your so cruel, she was your friend…_wasn't she?" _Stupid Nagi. His face makes me fall for him! Grrrr! Wait. I didn't write that. WHY DO I KEEP WRITING ALL THIS STUFF ABOUT NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI?!?!?!!?!!?

The next day, Rimas place.

I woke up, from the sounds of my parents fighting. I hate it when they fight...sometimes I wish they could divorce, but at the same time I don't want them to. I'm weird. Not to mention strange.

I got up, and KusuKusu came up to me.

"Rimaa~ What're you going to wear to impress Nagi?"

"I'm not going to impress Nagi, what're you on about – KusuKusu."

"Nothinggg~~~ Sorry Rima, ignore me!"

I walked to my closet, and picked out a blue with white polka dot bra, to fit my blue with white polka dot singlet (They were to cute to resist, I had to wear it.) KusuKusu started giggling, stupid character. I found my light blue and white plaid skirt, which was one of my favorites. I found my white boots, to make me look abit taller. I got my grey silverish white thin cardigan(That sounds so weird.) I went to my desk, and opened my tiny box. Which held all my head bands in. I picked out a blue headband with a ribbon in the middle.

Perfect! I look great.

At the park, 12PM.

"AMU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, RIMA-CHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Yaya was yelling at like the top of her voice. Ow. My ears.

"Amu-chan! Mashiro-san! Yaya-chan!"

Stupid Tada-gay was wearing the gayest clothing ever.

Everyone was arriving one after each other. But Nagihiko arrived the latest…And I know why. He dressed so…sexy.

"Okay, minna, everyone's here! Lets separate into groups."

The groups were picked out by random.

Amu-Ikuto

Utau-Kukai

Yaya-Tadase

Rima-Nagihiko 

Dammit. I have the worst luck. Why am I with Nagihiko, ALWAYS?

**A/N: Haha, Rima's always with Nagi, why? Cause they fit so well3. OMGOMG. The next chapter, Amu's gonna get with Ikuto :) heres a sneak peak!**

"_**Rima-chan, are you singing that for me? Cause our memories aren't lost."**_

"_**HEYYY!! Your not supposed to be able to hear it! Besides I like that song, its so sad."**_

"_**My hearing is so pro, that's why."**_

_**Show off.**_

"_**You really want to lose our memories?"**_

…_**What the! I never said that!**_

"_**NO! Why would I want that!"**_

"_**Heh, Rima-chan your hilarious." He smirked at me. Boys these days.**_

"_**Hmpf. I'm gonna ignore you for the rest of the day."**_

"_**Awww…Rima-chan…What if I said something good about you?"**_

"_**Something like…?"**_


	3. Ferris Wheel

**A/N: This chapter, Tadase gets bagged a lot :3 sorry, but more people prefer Ikuto over Tadase :(**

**DISCLAIMER:. ****I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

Rima's Diary! Don't read or you shall die! That means you AMU! Comedy means life!

"Mashiro-san, lets get going – or else we won't be able to have any fun!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Fujisaki. Where do you want to go first."

We went around everywhere, we were having so much fun – until we realised it was already dark.

"Nagihiko, its already dark…what else can we go play on?"

"Let's go on the ferris wheel, didn't you say you wanted to go on it but we couldn't cause there were to many people?"

"I guess…Alright! Lets go!"

I held his hand, giggling – We ran to the ferris wheel together, and got on.

The scene was so romantic…I couldn't believe I was in here – with Nagihiko.

"Hey…Rima, do you hate me?"

…What. Why would he ask me that…

"No. of course not."

"Oh …Okay."

"I knew before I didn't, I think I just over reacted about the 'you stole my best friend thing'."

"Oh…I see."

Why was I having such a good conversation with Nagi?

I started to mumble a song.

"_Precious Memories…_

_That we made, in our younger years…_

_And as we grow, those memories are lost…_

_And someday, soon – we'll meet again…"_

**(Song – Love Chronicle [Lyrics by ItzRazzy on youtube])**

"Rima-chan, are you singing that for me? Cause our memories aren't lost."

"HEYYY!! Your not supposed to be able to hear it! Besides I like that song, its so sad."

"My hearing is so pro, that's why."

Show off.

"You really want to lose our memories?" his voice softened.

…What the! I never said that!

"NO! Why would I want that!"

"Heh, Rima-chan your hilarious." He smirked at me. Boys these days.

"Hmpf. I'm gonna ignore you for the rest of the day."

"Awww…Rima-chan…What if I said something good about you?"

"Something like…?"

"You sing good. Really good. _And…You look best, when you smile_." I blushed. Stupid Nagi!

20 Minutes later.

"Rima! Rima! Wake up."

"Huh? Amu?"

"I need to tell you something! Come quick." She said come quick, but she actually dragged me so I didn't even have to 'Come quick' shes so funny sometimes.

"You know…Ikuto and I went onto the ferris wheel."

"Woah, did he like try to rape you or something?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT…"

"You'd enjoy that." I laughed at her.

"AWW RIMA NOW YOUR TEASING ME TOO!" HAHAHAHA. Doesn't that girl understand Ikuto is MADLY inlove with her. She should choose her over Tada-gay.

"So, what were you gonna tell me?"

"I--…I…Well, err…Ikuto…He…ASKED ME OUT!" oh, finally – took him like what, 4years?

"CONGRATULATIONS AMU" I shouted so loud. But then after I said that, I mumbled something, that Amu couldn't hear.

"took him long enough…" Those were the words I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said…Did you kiss him?" Man, I'm SUCH a liar.

"HUH??...Umm…"

"Of course she did-nya" You just popped out of no where, wow, freaky.

"YORU SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Oh look, she's embarrassed, how normal.

"Amu, how'd you like your kiss with_ me_"

"I—IKUTO!"

HAHAHAHAHA. Amu is so hilarious, I can understand how come Ikuto likes her so much.

OK. So Amu's dating Ikuto now. Yaya would never date Tadase, and Kukai is totally in love with Utau, and so's Utau, so we'll just have to wait – or play match maker on them two. Hah, if we play match maker on them, I wanna be the match maker, mwhahaha.

At home.

BEEP BEEP.

What is it now? Oh wait, its my mobile. I wonder whos texting me, better not be the phone company. Oh look – its Amu!

From Amu: 2mrow nite, all the guardians r having a sleep ova at nagis place, u want to come?

To Amu: um k but u guys beta come or else ill kill.

From Amu: yesyes! Okok mums gonna drop me off ur place coz ur closet to nagi, is tat ok?

To Amu: yeh its fine.

Nagi's place for a sleepover. The boys better not try to rape us.

**A/N: This chapter was so crapp.. ****:( Ahh well. I hope you guys wanted Amuto and not Tadamu cause I made it Amuto . Theres also KairixYaya and KukaixUtau. The best couplee, RIMAHIKO :)**

**R&R please .**


	4. Sleepover?

**A/N: ****Lalalalaaa, okay, so heres the next episode – sorry if it was a bit late. I'm actually not really sure if Rima likes the mall or not – but in this fanfic I made her not like the mall. :D Nagi sounds really mean in this chapter :"(, well only when his speaking to himself ^^**

**DISCLAIMER:. ****I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

Rima's Diary! Don't read or you shall die! That means you AMU! Comedy means life!

The Mall, Yaya says the best place ever. (MORE LIKE NIGHTMARE)

"RIMA-CHI, AMU-CHI, HURRY UP I NEED NEW HEELS" stupid girl, shes like taller than me – I should be the one who needs HEELS. I hate myself sometimes. 4years have friggen past – and I'm practically the SAME height. Why lord, why?

We walked into this shoe shop, L&L Shoes, I have _never_ heard of this brand/shop/mall? Why'd I say mall. AH WHATEVER. Or maybe its just because I barely ever shop…

"AMU-CHI! HOW DO THESE SHOES LOOK?" She came out with black Mary-Jane shoes.

"No. To high, you'll fa-" Just at that moment, she fell. HAHAHA.

"I told you so, Yaya."

4.05pm

"Rima-chi! What bout these?" She was wearing red heels, that looked horrible (I don't know what those heels are called, besides I don't go shopping so don't blame me. The only shoes I do know are Mary-Jane shoes, that make you look like what – gothic.)

"EWWWW. Gross!"

4.30pm

After about, OH YEAH! a thousand shoes – we finally got out of the shop. Yaya was so happy, but Amu and I? dead.

6.05pm

As usual, the only person who ever buys stuff at the mall – is Yaya. Amu and I were just getting dragged around. Until FINALLY, Yaya said she was tired and said we should go to Nagi's house. YAY! (Not to Nagi's house, I meant YAY to we can finally go!)

And here I thought only Amu was going to come to my place then we'll go to Nagi's, but noooooo – Yaya had to tag along.

Nagihikos diary, back off if you don't want to get murdered. Basketball or Soccer?

Stupid Amu. She had to arrange a sleepover at my place for all the guardians, and guess what – INCLUDING RIMA!

This is all Amu's fault, she KNOWS I have feelings for Rima and THAT'S probably why she organized this sleep over. Sigh. What am I going to do. Rima eating dinner with me, sleeping in the same house as me? What a mess. Luckily it's not gonna be in the same room.

I hope Ikuto can come annoy Amu, that would be comeback for me! Haha.

OK so. Today this girl in what, 7th grade? Gave me a love letter. I told her I already had a lover and she full on cried.

"IT'S MASHIRO-SEMPAI ISN'T IT!?"

Everyone thinks I like her, its either she doesn't give a crap – or she actually really doesn't know (I think its option one.)

"No, ChouCho-san. Why would you think that?"

"T-then…why won't you love me?"

Silly question, cause I like Rima. Hah. I hate it when I get love letters, I pretend to care a lot about it but really deep down I don't give a crap.

Ding Dong.

Ahhh, their here already? Man. I opened the door, it was just Tadase. Got me surprised, hah.

"Tadase-kun, do you mind setting up the beds for me?"

"Ok Fujisaki-kun, sure."

I went to prepare dinner and then the doorbell rang again. I ran to the doorbell, to see Kukai at the door.

"Yo! Nagi, Anyone 'ere?"

"Hey Kukai, yeah Tadase's here."

"Hah. As always the girls are running late."

Kukai was helping me with the food, although he was really more of a distraction. Hah.

"'Ey-Nagi-do-you-like-Utau?" Kukai asked really quickly, I could barely figure out what he said.

"Shes fine, why?"

"I-think-I'm-inlove-with-her." Once again, another sentence that was quickly spoken.

"Took you a while to realize." I laughed at Kukai, this dudes hilarious.

"WHAT? You guys knew already? Tell me – is it Amu's fault."

DING DONG.

Oh look, it's the girls. WAIT WHAT? RIMA!?!?!?!?!!??

I just stood there like a statue, I think Kukai realized it cause he opened the door.

"NAGI-KOI! KUKAI~~" She forgot Tadase. Oh wait, which reminds me! His still putting the beds out.

"Yo, Yaya."

Rima's Diary! Don't read or you shall die! That means you AMU! Comedy means life!

After we went to my place to get the bags we walked to Nagihiko's place.

"Amu…These bags are heavy…Help me carry them…please?" I begged her, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Rima, my bags are pretty heavy too…can I not?"

I started to fake cry.

"Y-you don't want to help y-your best friend?"

"NO! ITS NOT THAT. OK fine, give me your bags." Hah, always works on Amu.

5 minutes later.

"OK. R~riimmaa…we're finally here, take your bags…" She was like huffing and puffing, were my bags really that heavy?

She handed me my bags, and I struggled. Man they WERE heavy!

Amu rang the doorbell. **(A/N: Or knocked the door?) **and guess who got it? NOT NAGI! Yesssss. But Kukai.

"NAGI-KOI! KUKAI~~" Yaya screamed her voice out, ekkk!

"Yo, Yaya" the famous Kukai 'yo.'

Tadase came out, he had all this dust in his hair and he looked real sloppy.

"Tadase…What happened to you?" Amu looked so worried, is it just me, or is she still in love with TADASE? NOOOO.

"Ahh…Amu-chan, it's nothing." Tadase said.

Nagi walked off somewhere.

1minute later.

"TADASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eh. I don't like the sound of that.

"Yes, Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase sounded so gay. Oh my gosh! His voice. Aiya.

"..F***.... ARGHHHH!!!!!!" Woah, this is the first time I've seen Nagi so…pissed.

"Ah? Nani?"

"JUST. NEVER CLEAN THINGS UP FOR ME AGAIN OKAY?"

"Ahh…Gomengomen."

We all started cracking up, that's HILAROUS!

**A/N: I just watched episode 95 (44) It was so cutee :) Yaya and Rima , I was sort of wanting the episode to have just Nagi save them, and then hug Rima but that's not going to happen *sob* Well I hope you liked this chaper and don't forget to R&R :)**


	5. I hate karaoke!

**A/N: AHHHH. Sorry I took so long to write this chapter…well I hope you enjoy it(: and theres something good in the next chapter! (: well,, I should stop typing random stuff.. ehee(:.**

Rima's Diary! Don't read or you shall die! That means you AMU! Comedy means life!

OK. So we're finally settled in to Nagi's place, and guess what Yaya wants to do.

Karaoke. Dammit.

"AMU-CHI YOUR ON FIRST!!!!" Yaya, once again yelled her head off.

"Wahh…Why me?"

"Cause we like your body." WOAH! Ikuto came through the window. How typical.

"IKUTO?!!?!? H-H-HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Amu screamed, whilst screaming Ikuto grabbed her waist and kissed her. Wow.

Amu had this surprised look on her face. Geez, love much?

After kissing Amu, Ikuto forced Amu to sing "Endless Moment" with him. Weak as Amu is, she had to.

Amu:

"_In this cold world, I lived without anything of special value_

_I couldn't help but cry when I walked the dark streets"_

Ikuto:

"_I've been waiting for you for a long time,_

_For someone who's just like me_

_I want give my loneliness to you_

_My endless moment, I pray for you_

_I can't imagine my life without you_

_I don't want us to separate, ever_

_Even a little smile from you, brings me happiness_

_I'll make a promise to you; this isn't a dream_

_Many days will pass and I'll still be yours_

_My shining moment, forever"_

Amu:

"_There are times when my hasty feelings cause trouble_

_So let's remember the good memories_

_I've been waiting for you for a long time,_

_For someone who's just like me_

_I want give my loneliness to you_

_My endless moment, I pray for you_

_I'll never desire anyone else but you_

_Many days will pass and I'll still be yours_

_My shining moment, forever"_

Ikuto:

"_Girl, My Heart is cold,_

_Please come back to me_

_My shining moment, forever"_

"AWWW, Amu-chi, Ikuto-kun, that duet was so cute!!! Yaya was stunned!!! Amu-chi you never told me you could sing so good!" Yaya chirped.

"I agree, Amu, Ikuto." I said.

"Amu-chan…You…and…_TSUKIYOMI IKUTO_, are…INLOVE?" look's like Tada-gay just realised.

"Uhhh. Yeah. Sorry Tadase-kun…I like Ikuto more." SCORE FOR ME! Haha!

Tadase went quiet, and I guess I felt a little sorry for him.

"OK NAGI! IT'S YOUR TURN TO SING~~" Yaya, sang in her cheerful voice.

"Damn, I thought you were gonna choose Kukai." Nagi said, joking around.

"NO JOKING AROUND, NOW – SING A SONG FOR YOUR LOVED ONE." Yaya said, looking at me. Loved one? What the, AND WHY'D YAYA LOOK AT ME?!?!?!?

"Fine." Nagi replied, non-emotional.

"I'm singing this to you, Jikan Yo Tomare(Time Please Stop.)"

"_The time, I spend with you, flies _

_When I realize it, the date is already over._

_I do not want to leave her, I do not want to go home._

_I want to stop the time and stay always with you._

_Speak to hide one's embarrassment_

_The moment when we look into each others eyes_

_The time which I am together with you is not enough_

_You held my hand until I saw off the last train._

_I am happy about her unobtrusive friendliness_

_If it was a Fairy Tale I could step into a future with you tomorrow_

_every time, everyday, everything…_

_Without expressing it_

_You are my special place to be_

_If only one wish could be fulfilled, I would ask God to stop the time when we are together._

_Oh time, stop the situation as it is!_

_This is the only selfishness I wish._

_But it does not come true._

_I want to tell about this irritating feeling_

_One day with 24 hours is not enough._

_If there were 100 hours more, I could discover more good features of you._

_When can we meet next?_

_Many times I said that, and I guess I am believed to be importunate._

_Insecureness and hope are half half._

_This feeling will probably not change always_

_How you think of me (I am wondering)_

_every time, everyday, everything…_

_I want this well-feelingness_

_The voice of my heart does not become words._

_I will straightforwardly express it from now on._

_When it has started to move, oh God please stop it_

_It is OK to be selfish._

_Say, you do not want to give it back_

_When you want me_

_Do not hesitate to attach a flower to the heart._

_every time, everyday, everything…_

_Without expressing it with words_

_You are my special place to be_

_If only one wish could be fulfilled,_

_Oh God! Stop the time when we are together._

_everytime everyday everything_

_When we are not together, I will connect and stop _

_You are my special person_

_everytime everyday everything_

_I believe it even when the time does not stop._

_If it is our fate, we will sometime meet again_

_If it is our fate, we will meet again"_

"Woah Nagi, Yaya thought that song was a girl song." Yaya finally didn't scream, WOO!

"That was the only song I could think of that fitted me and the girl I like's relationship." Nagi said, innocently.

"Oh. Whatever!!! RIMA-TANS TURN!"

"WHAT? Why me. WHY NOT KUKAI OR TADASE."

"1. Tadase is emo at the moment. 2. Kukai can't sing." Yaya said, happily. Dammit.

"Well, Yaya-chan that sure is nice." Kukai looked at her looking mad.

"Haha…Gomen Kukai, JUST SING RIMA-TAN."

"FINEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_if the sky was crying for you_

_I'll turn into a sea and embrace it_

_even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map_

_your back is the signpost for me now_

_like the moon and sun, even when near or far_

_please be close enough _

_to capture my light"_

…Am I saying this to Nagi? Do I want him to be close to me?

"_smile smile _

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever"_

Watch me Nagi, I'll tell you some day I love you.

"_smile smile _

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

_smile smile _

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights"_

I'd be happy in the morning when I was with you, and at night miss you all the time.

"_I won't forget to smile"_

I'll never forget the time when you said smiling looked best on me.

"_I cannot live without you forever"_

Truly can't, Nagi.

"_N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday_

_we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary_

_like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows."_

It should be N and R haha. If Amu and them know I like Nagi, then we'll be together.

"_the two continues to move on the same face*_

_I dream about your long hand*_

_the small hand overlaps _

_to deepen the love*"_

When you comfort me when I was down.

"_smile smile _

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever_

_smile smile_

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

_smile smile _

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights_

_I won't forget to smile_

_I cannot live without you forever_

_smile smile _

_watch me always, watch me forever whenever_

_smile smile _

_want to believe, want to feel it forever_

_smile smile _

_being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights_

_I won't forget to smile_

_I cannot live without you forever"_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! GO RIMA-TAN!!!! Yaya didn't know you could sing so well!!!!!!" Yaya screamed at the top of her voice.

"Rima, you sing really well, who was the song too?" Nagi said, very straight forward.

I blushed.

"Thanks…Err it was too –"

"RIMA! HELP IKUTOS TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!" Amu screamed, whew – glad she screamed or else I would have to answer Nagi.

"Aww Amu, I'm not trying to rape you, I just want to see how much your chest has grown." HAHA. I cracked up when Ikuto said that!

"COSPLAY NEKO HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Amu kept screaming.

"OK? Yaya's scared. AH WELL, TADASE ITS YOUR TURN!!!!" Yaya just ignored the fact Amu was getting raped.

"What…? Me?...No Yuiki-san…" Tadase was practically whispering, he must really feel sad.

"PLEASEEEE?????? FOR YAYA????" Yaya begged.

"Fine…Amu-chan, this is for you."

"_I don't wanna talk about it, it makes me want to cry._

_Everytime I pour out my emotions, I feel emptier inside._

_I don't know how to play it like- _

_I'm not in love with you._

_But I'll try._

_Even though I do, still miss you…_

_Just like the air that I breathe_

_I need you._

_With me, I'm not gonna lie._

_I can't imagine my life without you – but I,_

_Suppose, I will survive._

_I'm not gonna play my self._

_Everytime my cell rings, checking for your name._

_I'll promise that I'll never tell you how I feel_

_When I know that you don't feel the same._

_Did you think that you could hurt me so?_

_I just gotta let you go._

_Everytime I find myself, alone. Oh._

_I miss you, _

_Just like the air that I breathe,_

_I need you, with me._

_I'm not gonna lie._

_I can't imagine my life without you, but I –_

_Suppose, I will survive_

_Don't try to explain why your love changed_

_Girl you really broke my heart this time,_

_I won't let it take away my pride, of whom I am inside_

_Girl I'm so between everything _

_How could I feel nothing _

_I would've done anything if it would mean,_

_I could make you love me._

_You're the one I need_

_But you still believe…_

_That we could never be…_

_Oohh, Oohh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I miss you._

_More than the air that I breathe _

_I need you …_

_With me, I'm not gonna lie_

_And I can't imagine myself without you_

_But I…_

_Suppose I will survive."_

"Ehh…Tadase-kun…" Amu said, looking pretty sad.

"Err…TADASEEE YOU SANG GREAT, YAYA WAS VERY HAPPYY! Now its KUKAIS TURN!!!!!" Yaya tried to stay cheerful so Tadase wouldn't cry. I think I had tears in my eyes. He sang like a girl, but the lyrics were so sad.

"Aww Yaya, you said so yourself, I can't sing so … please?" Kukai had these puppy dog eyes, naw cute.

"TOO BAD KUKAI, SING FOR YAYA PLEASE, oh yeah and for Rima-chi and Amu-chi and Tadase-kun andand…Nagi!!!!! Maybe even Ikuto"

"Wait a second, Yuiki-san."

"U-UTAU?!?!?!?!" Oh look, It's Hoshina Utau, my favourite Japanese singer, well one of them.

"Can I sing this one?" Utau asked.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN UTAU-CHAN." Yaya was over excited, again.

"OK then, Kukai – this is for you."

"_Your on the phone, with your girlfriend shes upset,_

_Shes going off about something that you said._

_She doesn't get your humour like I do._

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she doesn't know your story like I do._

'_cause she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_

_Shes cheer captain and I'm in the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day 'til you wake up and,_

_Find that what your, looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see…_

_You Belong With Me.  
You Belong With Me._

_Walk in the streets with you and your_

_Worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Laughing on the part-bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you got a smile that can light up this town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she bought you down._

_You say you fine?_

_I know you better than that._

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high-heels, I wear sneakers_

_Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleacher_

_Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that_

_What your looking for, has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me._

_Standing by, waiting at your back door, all this time_

_How could you not know baby, you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember you drive into my house in the middle of the night_

_And the water makes you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry_

_And all your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me…_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see.._

_You belong with me._

_Standing by waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know baby,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe…_

_You belong with me, you belong with me."_

"Utau…That was for me?" Kukai said, stunned.

Then I saw Nagi whisper something to Kukai, I wonder what?

"Utau…Thank you." Kukai said, then hugged her. I could see Utau blushing.

"It's alright…Kukai."

KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER. KISS HER.

Kukai kissed Utau.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! That is so cute! Wait what? Oh geez! I was a sucker for Nagihiko, and now I'm a sucker for romance? What's wrong with me.

"Utau, will you go out with me?" Kukai asked, with no hint of irony, AWWW. There I go again.

"Yes! Of course I will!"

OH I JUST REALISED. Yaya didn't sing. That evil little girl.

9:30PM.

Wow, the whole time Utau was here, Utau was sitting on Kukais lap and well chattering and kissing and hugging. Whilst for Tada-gay, he was still as emo as ever. Ikuto was still trying to rape Amu, but not in front of Utau or else he'd obviously die. And Yaya was playing DDR, trying to beat 'Very Hard', which isn't that hard, for her. For me? I can't even beat Light. Fail. Well, Nagi was thinking about something, well he was dazing off…And me, I was just watching everyone do their stuff.

10:30PM.

Oh wow, It's the 100th time Kukai and Utau have been making out. I got sick of just sitting there and just went to the girls room to sleep.

When I entered the room, I saw Ikuto ontop of Amu, and they were making out. Ekk, I came here the wrong time.

"Err…Sorry?" I said, laughing in my head.

"R—RIMA! I…IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK…HIS TRYING TO RAPE ME." Amu said, obviously lying.

"Not exactly, Amu-chan. You told me to kiss you." Ikuto said, telling the truth.

"I DID NOT!" Amu was screaming.

"Well, Rima-chan, this is what happened. I was chasing her and we ended up in this room. I pinned her to the wall and she said, 'I don't want to make out near the wall, what about the bed?'" Ikuto said. WOAH, since when did Amu get so…so…

"OK. Fine. I said that, so? YOU PUSHED ME ONTO THE BED!"

"OKOK, calm down Amu." I told her

1.30AM

I can't sleep. Yaya's snoring real loud. Amu's talking on the phone with her dad, cause her dad's worried. Utau isn't even sleeping in the room. She's sleeping on Kukai's lap.

I went outside, too see the moon. I've never seen such a pretty moon before. It was bright, and beautiful. I sat down on the floor, listening to the sound of the wind. I started to sing…(I guess it was to much Karaoke, now I've got all these songs in my head.)

"_Flowers dance in the wind,_

_rain moistens the Earth…_

_If everyone in this world want to live together,_

_why do they hurt each other?_

_Why do they separate?...."_

_**A/N: HAIIII. I hope you liked this…o-o maybe I used to many songs, haha.**_

_**These are the songs I used:**_

**The song Amu & Ikuto sing – Endless Moment – Super Junior**

**Nagi's song - ****Jikan Yo Tomare(Time Please Stop) – AZU ft SEAMO**

**Rima's song – Smile – Myco**

**Tadase's song – Survive – Gabrielle**

**Utau's song – You Belong with me – Taylor Swift**

**Rima's second song – Trust You – Yuna Ito**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter ANDD.**

**R&R Please! =)**


End file.
